


Playtime and Secret Chamber

by cinqluna



Series: The Light of Citadel [1]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, everyone need mama caelum, history of how gladio and iggy meet noct, mama caelum, with a tiny bit of sadness maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinqluna/pseuds/cinqluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing Regis hard to forget is when the prince was missing and causing havoc in the entire palace. Noctis on the other hand learn something about a women whom he forgot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playtime and Secret Chamber

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking Noctis, I bet he love making some trouble in the palace because the King always busy and hence, he spend less time with the Prince; poor boy just want some of his father attention /sobs/.

One thing Regis hard to forget is when the prince was missing and causing havoc in the entire palace.

It was when there’s a big festival take place in the palace and people still busy here and there. During this time Noctis was heavily guarded by the royal guards and he didn’t have his free time roaming around. After the festival ended and the servants are all busy cleaning up the palace, Noctis had a plan.  


Play hide and seek with the guards and his father.

Of course he didn’t tell them and he simply hid and make himself invisible from the guards (that kid can do wonder somehow). The palace is so huge; one can easily lost in it and this mostly happen to the new servants. He went to the one of the floors which have fewer bodyguards and hid in one of the rooms in that particular floor.  


He was surprised because he never steps in that room before. It’s not a simple room, it’s a chamber. He knew right away that this chamber belong to a women because there’s white lily everywhere, on the beautiful decoration desk, near the nicely carved wardrobe, beside the bed and everything in the chamber painted cream white and it smells like a rose. On top of the wall near the bed rests a portrait of an angelic woman. 

In all his 5 years old life, he never saw that picture. Who is this woman? True he never really met his mother because she died when he was 3 and the dangerously high fever he had at that time accidentally messed up his head and pretty much he forget how she looks. All his father told him about his mother is that she looks captivating especially her smile.

“You have your mother’s smile, Noct.”

He climbed up the bed and he took a closer look on the portrait. He saw some words under the portrait but he cannot read other than ‘Lucis Caelum’. Whatever what was written before it, he knew it was her name. Could she be his mother? She must be his mother. She had the same name as him! The smile! The smile matched his! The Prince giggling and lay down on the bed. Rolling over it and smell the rose of the blanket. He loved this room, the scent, the environment, as if he was embraced by his forgotten mother. He closed his eyes and dozed off for a while, forgetting that he was playing hide and seek.

\---

It was around the evening that the king asked for his son and the guards broke into a cold sweat. The guards actually searching for the prince hours before the king inquire them. The king slowly became furious and he barking orders to the guards and everybody around him to search for the prince. All the work abandoned for the quest of finding dear prince. Regis mused and later on, started blaming himself.

“How can he be missing in his own house?”

An hour later, the guards and the servant still failed in finding the prince. The furious Regis quickly became a distressed Regis. Worry can be seen all over his face. Doors by doors opened and the result still the same. Noctis was anywhere to be found. It was when Regis stopped walking and he stared at the hallway. He never used this method before but since he and his son was connected by the magic of their crystal. Maybe he can use it to find his son. 

Slowly he concentrated and threading on to the line of the magic and he follow the thread anxiously. His feet eventually bring him to the certain floor which he rarely visited after that fated day. He knew too well the path on this floor. It was hers. The whole floor was once filled with her scent everywhere she went, the special floor for the one who betrothed with the heir of Lucis.

He spotted the mahogany door and walk towards it. He didn’t need the magic anymore for he knew where his son went. He opened the door and entered the chamber, her chamber. A soft smile carved on his lips as he saw his little prince sleeping soundly on the bed and he cast a glance on the portrait above it. Her Queen, Lucis’ Queen, the mother for the Prince. He briefly wondered did Noctis knew that she was his mother? 

Regis sat on the bed and scooped the prince into his arms, the boy still asleep. Regis held him closer and unexpectedly Noctis pushed him away. The king smile a little. This boy, even in sleep he still doesn’t want to be disturbed, he hated to be disturbed. 

“You always told me you hated to be bothered when you asleep, Aulea.”

The King wore an amused expression when he recall those merry days when the Queen was alive. She and her son had so much resemblance. Not only smile but basically every behavior, the way she walk and the way she talk, the prince bear it so much sometimes Regis mistaken for his queen but in a child form. It was one of the reasons why he didn’t remarry. He saw her in his son, their son. 

Regis walked out the room with Noctis safely secured in his arms. He will give some lesson to the boy to not give people heart attack and he thought of having bodyguard and an advisor to him. They can be his playmate too since he was always alone and didn’t make much friends because of his health issue. He heard from his royal bodyguard, Amicitia; that his boy was already receiving lesson regarding their long-since-ancestors family profession. 

‘What was that boy name? Gladis? Gladio? Ah, Gladiolus. That ambitious child.’

Lucis has a special program for a gifted child and he’s always fond of that one child who came from the neighbor kingdom. He’s not quite catch the boy’s name for it was a little weird name but contain such a massive meaning, really suited for the brilliant child and soon to be his son advisor. 

‘Oh, his name is Scientia. Something something Scientia. Yes, that is his name.’

The king went to the prince chamber and tucked his son on the bed. Poor boy must be exhausted with all the festivals and whatnot. He kissed the boy forehead and promised himself that he will try to free his schedule to have more time with him. Quickly, he began preparing for the paperwork regarding assigning the Amicitia Junior and Scientia to officially be the bodyguard and advisor to the heir of Lucis. Cor definitely agree as it was a matter of time the prince need to be closely watched and have more extensive etiquette lessons. 

Two days later, after being briefed by his father that the women in the portrait was his mother, Noctis beamed into a smile and told him that he was happy to have such an angelic mother, then he was told that he will have two new friends which he can’t wait to introduce them to Luna who will be coming by the end of the weekend. Little did he knew, his fate was about to change.

Regis never ceased to mourn for the destiny of his child since then.

**Author's Note:**

> It started with thinking ‘how big the palace is’ and thus this fic was born. I simply add mama caelum because she doesn’t get the love and attention that much /sobs/ give us mama caelum please SQEX. Pardon for my grammatical error. This is the first time I write for fandom after 3 years of writer’s block I had, a severe one I guess haha


End file.
